derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Meme Gods
Meme Gods are incredibly powerful mutliversal beings. As their name would imply, they are gods. Nature Unlike real world gods, Meme Gods are scientifically proven to exist. They are very real beings who have shaped the history of the universe for eons. Known Meme Gods * Derp Cat. The official leader of Derp Cat Legion and a powerful Meme God. * Skeleturtle. The God of Kaiju. Originally he was the only God of the Kaijuism religion, until the others were discovered. * Lord Kek. A Meme God worshiped by the inhabitants of Kekistan and all it's territories. He is sometimes known to take on a mortal form, known as Pepe. * Shrek. The Ogrelord himself. Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life. He is not to be confused with his pedophilic counterpart Evil Shrek. * Berd. A Meme God worshiped by those who practice Birdism. * Pigmon. The Kaijuism God of cuteness. * Orga. Another God of Kaijuism, somewhat similar to Shrek. * Maneater. The least well known God of Kaijuism. * Le Lenny. An emoticon Meme God. He is worshiped worldwide rather than in a particular region. * Notch. The God of Minecraft. * Doge. God of the Kingdom of the Doggos, Doge and an ancient meme God, known to have been around since the dawn of memes. * Mary Sue. The Godess of all Mary Sues, and the true ultimate Mary Sue, perfect in every way. * Gary Stu. The younger brother of Mary Sue and the creator of male Mary Sues, sometimes known as Gary Stus. * Dank Jesus: The God of the Derp Cat Universe's version of Christianity, where it's a lot more chill because not too may wars happen. He's pretty lit. * Super Mecha Death Christ: The most epic of the Meme Gods. * Niel DeGrasse Tyson: The God of science and roasting. Existing in this universe gives him a headache. * Gonk Droid: The true God of Star Wars, even higher than George Lucas himself. Star Wars fans claim him to be their lord and savior. the Gonk Droid is infinitely powerful, and shall always have the high ground. He is also the natural enemy of Sand. * Troll Face: The God of all trolls, worshipped in the territories of the Nation of Trollandia and some regions of Kekistan. Unlike other Meme Gods, Troll Face does not often meddle in mortal affairs, except sometimes to fuck people over just to troll them. His inactivity is likely also a form of trolling. * Ron Swanson: A Meme God with a voice so beautiful it is a gift to any who hear it. He is brutally honest, wise, and a badass. * Barry: The God of Bees. By all known laws of aviation, he should not be able to fly, but Barry does not care. He is the ultimate bee, all others pale in comparison. * Robbie Rotten: A Memelord, Dank Meme, and Meme God all in one. He has bested even Cancer itself. He is number 1. * Woah: A more recent Meme God, but dank nonetheless. His followers are the denizens of Woahtopia, and they all head the cry of Woah. Nearly destroyed by the great and terrible Meme Slayer, Woah lives on this day, making sure we may all Woah together. * Kermit The Frog: A counterpart to Kek himself, Kermit is a God of sarcasm, and the God worshipped by the denizens of the Mongoose Empire. His skills in the ways of sarcasm is unmatched. * Knuckles Ultimus: The God of Uganda, and a recently discovered Meme God. He is immensely powerful, the true embodiment of De Wae, who it is said will bring peace to Uganda. * Mokap: The True One Being and champion of Mortal Kombat. * Big Chungus: The god of size Abilities The standard abilities of a Meme God include: *Omnipotence *Omniscience *Other Omni things *Creation *Complete and totally mastery of Dank Memes. *Beauty *Divine Powers n stuff. *Reality Warping Trivia * If you know of any meme gods, mention them in the comments and maybe we'll add them. * Meme Gods are not to be confused with other cosmic entities such as God-Like Beings, Devil Entities, and Super Beings. * The Meme Gods form a pantheon, however certain groups worship certain Gods, but unlike the real world they do not deny the existence of the other Meme Gods, and simply choose to worship certain members of the pantheon. * Some Dank Memes, Memelords, or Meme Masters can ascend to the state of a Meme God, although this is rare. It is believed Dat Boi is close to reaching this ascension. Category:Important Pages Category:Gods Category:Derp Category:Memes Category:Dank Memes Category:Dankness Category:Religious figures Category:Entities Category:Mythical figures Category:Meme Gods